Electronic devices are used to perform a wide variety of functions. For example, they can be used to play games, play encoded audio files, browse the Internet, and send messages. Examples of electronic devices include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, laptops, palmtops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable music players. One of the areas of growth in electronic devices is related to their capability to play different types of encoded audio files. The encoded audio files have to be decoded before they can be played on the electronic devices. Examples of encoded audio files include, but are not limited to, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) layer 3 (MP3P) files, Advanced Audio Coding (AAC) files, Advanced Audio Coding plus (AAC+) files, Window Media Audio (WMA) files, Waveform Audio (WAV) files, Musical Instrument Digital Interface (MIDI) files, and Ogg vorbis files.
There are various audio file decoders available for decoding encoded audio files. Broadly, audio file decoders can be categorized into hardware audio file decoders and software audio file decoders. Hardware audio file decoders are expensive when compared to software audio file decoders. In addition, hardware audio file decoders consume a lot of space in electronic devices. Conversely, software audio file decoders are relatively less expensive, compared to hardware audio file decoders.
However, software audio file decoders also have their disadvantages. Firstly, they require intensive computation, as a result of which they consume a lot of power. Secondly, they emit more Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) as compared to hardware audio file decoders.
Further, hardware and software decoders decode audio files, independent of the capabilities of an audio output device, to play decoded audio files. Consequently, information in the audio files which cannot be played over the audio output device is also decoded.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements, to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.